


<3

by tori_twelve



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_twelve/pseuds/tori_twelve





	

The world suddenly froze. All at once I was overcome with an unbearable urge. The urge to touch her skin, to claim her, to completely make her mine, but I hesitated. Just one accidental slip of skin and I was tumbling- willingly diving over the edge? Her soft pants were what drew me out of my surge of desire, and I met her bright, glittering eyes, the ones that could make me completely discard all of my troubles with just a short glance.   
Dying to satiate my heart, I leaned over and pressed my hands to her lovely waist, drawing her nearer. She inhaled a sharp gasp of air, her adorable little cheeks flushing pink while I fumbled around searching for the hem of her- my gray t-shirt. Finally making their mark, my tingling hands slid craftily under, softly stroking the tender, warm skin. I caught her eyes once again, her eyes which were burning with what appeared to be slight embarrassment and curiosity. She parted her soft, pink lips to speak, but I had interrupted her, my arms wrapped completely around her waist whilst I buried my face into the crook of the (e/c) girl's neck. I felt her hands come in contact with my messy hair, patting lightly before sliding into the tangles of scarlet tresses.   
Nestling my way out of our little nest, I lifted my hands to cradle her rosy cheeks. Unfortunately, just as I moved in to kiss her, she ever so gently pulled away, chuckling.  
"Umm.... hello? Is Karma there?"  
"Very funny. Can't a guy give his girl some love every once in a while?"  
"Could it be? The great Karma Akabane abandoning his pride for a lowly girl such as I?" I merely grumbled, but was joyfully pulled out of my sour state by the sweet smooch I received on my lips moments later.  
"There. Have you regained your dignity?" She giggled with a cheeky grin.  
"Maybe a little. A few more and I may very well be healed."  
"Well, what about me? I'll be running out of kisses to give you by the time we're done!" A smirk spread across my mouth at her playful remark.   
"I suppose I'll just have to give them back to you then, won't I?"   
"Who said I want your second-hand kisses?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Perhaps I could spare a few of my own," winking, I concluded with, "But only because you're special."  
"I'm flattered."  
"You should be, pretty girl." her face glowed red at the compliment. Leaning down, I teasingly brushed her lips, romantically intertwining our fingers before delving back in for the real deal. Her free arm circled itself around my neck while I simply held her, relishing in her sweet scent, comforting presence, and intoxicating touch.


End file.
